


look what you've done to me

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Breathplay, D/s undertones, Danny just wants an orgasm tbh, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Top Steve McGarrett, he always gets what he wants, pls give me kudos i crave validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “I'll make it up to you, sweetheart,” Steve offered.“Oh babe, I'm sure you will,” Danny purred playfully, giving Steve's hip a short squeeze.





	look what you've done to me

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, its been _so_ long since i wrote smut, so here's like 2k+ words of pure smut with some filler in between lmao. i gotta say, this is the longest fic i ever wrote and its unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

“Steve – Steve, babe, don’t stop,” Danny gasped, voice raw and broken, back arching as Steve slammed into him, his hands clawing over Steve’s skin, leaving little red marks in his wake, making Steve let out little grunts. The air mingling between them was hot, making them slick with sweat, Steve dragged hot, wet open-mouthed kisses over Danny’s jaw, his hair messily spread out on the pillow, some strands clinging to his face. Every little movement drove them closer and closer to the climax they’ve been seeking.

It was just supposed to be lazy morning sex from after Steve’s swim – their usual Saturday morning routine – but then Danny was pouting, half-heartedly complaining about how Steve left him all alone. He remembered Steve’s eyes darkening, Steve pulling away the covers, Steve not caring if his clothes soaked the bed as he flipped Danny over on his stomach, everything was a blur after Steve ghosted his tongue over Danny’s hole, eating him out like a champ, and morning laziness was thrown out the window along with Danny’s pride and shame. And now, here they were, Danny’s right leg was over Steve’s shoulder, his left leg in the bent of Steve’s arm. His thighs were quivering, words were becoming completely foreign to him, his eyes were unfocused and glazed over. He was swimming in pure euphoria, revelling in the slick burn of Steve filling him up, Steve’s small growls and grunts and the barely-there grip of Steve’s hand around his neck, the hold was loose but Danny still felt like it kept him anchored to the bed.

“Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” Steve whispered breathily, his feather-like hold around Danny’s neck became tighter and tighter with each thrust, and if it were possible, Danny was pretty sure his dick would’ve became even more hard. Breathplay was something they’ve been experimenting with, and Danny found himself enjoying it more and more anytime he and Steve had sex.

“ _Mmm_ , yes,” Danny whined, he felt electrified, tipping his head back against the pillow as needy moans poured out of his mouth.

“You love this so much, huh baby? Love it when I have my hand around your neck,” Steve huffed, voice sounding strained.

“Oh, oh – _yes!”_ Danny moaned out, his hands holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. Steve grinned, adding just a tad more pressure as he leaned in and captured Danny’s mouth in a kiss, there was no finesse, all wet and sloppy but both men could care less.

Danny’s left heel was digging into Steve’s back, his moans were gradually getting louder and louder, feeling his climax slowly approach him. Steve canted his hips slightly, changing angles, so now he was hitting Danny’s sweet spot dead-on with each thrust, making Danny clench around him. He loosened his grip around his neck just a bit and Danny gulped in air, his face was flushed prettily with a soft red colour and the gentle glow of the sunlight pouring in from the window gave him an almost angelic look.

“God bless the Navy – _hooyah_!” Danny cried out happily, and Steve was completely certain that his neighbours more than likely knew what they were up to.

“Jesus—fucking—Christ, Danny, you’re gonna wake the neighbours,” Steve groaned.

Danny smirked, “Do I look like I care, babe? _Let_ them find out how good you make me feel.”   

“ _God,_ ” Steve moaned, his hold on Danny’s neck tightened again as he continued, slamming mercilessly in and out of Danny.

Suddenly, a loud ringing sound pulled them out of their bubble, their heads shot up, with Steve’s turning to look over to the nightstand where the source of the ringing was coming from – his phone. He tried to move but Danny grabbed him by his arm.

“Don’t you dare, McGarrett,” he growled.

“But Danny—” Steve paused.

“ _Don’t,_ ” he warned, his eyes narrowing at Steve.

Who in their right mind would be calling Steve at freaking _eight o’clock_ in the morning? It was times like this where he hated the unpredictability of living on this god-forsaken rock. The call rang out, only for it to start back again, freaking ridiculous. Danny just wanted a mind-blowing, blackout-inducing orgasm, was that too much to ask for? Steve looked at Danny apologetically and untangled himself from him, grabbing his semi-dry swim trunks from the edge of the bed.

Danny was glaring daggers at Steve, waving his hand around wildly and mouthing ‘what the fuck’ to the taller man before slamming his hand back down onto the bed, his lips were fixed with a scowl.

“You’re such a fucking asshole, Steve!” He yelled, throwing a pillow at him, “Why couldn’t you leave it?!”

“What if it is the Governor, Danny? Calm down!” Steve exclaimed.

“Whatever,” Danny scoffed, angrily pushing himself off the bed as Steve checked to see who was calling. Steve rolled his eyes and answered the call, holding the phone to his ear.

“Kono, hi,” Steve greeted, trying his best to sound cherry.

“You could’ve waited a few more minutes and it would’ve been fine, but _no,_ Commander McGarrett just had to answer the phone _now_ , like a good little solider!” Danny said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

“ _Navy,_ Danny, I’m a _sailor,_ ” Steve lamely defended himself.

“Am I interrupting something?” Kono asked, there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Uhhhh,” Steve drew out, jumping slightly when he heard Danny slammed the bathroom door shut, _fuck,_ he was in so, so much trouble and he was mentally preparing himself to be put in the doghouse. Steve was pretty sure that if this call wasn’t life-or-death, Danny would more than likely murder him. “Not really?” Steve tried to sound nonchalant.

He heard Kono tried to bite back a laugh. “Uh-oh, did I interrupt you guys’ _alone time_?” She giggled. “Sorry ‘bout that,” she did not sound the tiniest bit apologetic.

“So, why did you call?” Steve queried, his ear straining to hear the faint sound of the shower running. Danny was _definitely_ not going to be forgiving him in the near future.

“Oh! I’m calling to tell you guys we’re having a team lunch, to y’know, catch up on the non-work related stuff, it’s been a while. I expect you both to be there in two hours, _Side Street,_ okay?” Kono said.

“That sounds great, Kono. I’ll tell Danny,” Steve replied.

“I’m dragging Adam along, we’re taking a break from wedding planning, and we deserve it.” Kono sounded dreamy at the mention of Adam.

“How’s wedding planning?” Steve asked.

“God, it’s stressful but it’s going great! I’m pretty sure Adam’s just agreeing with everything I’m picking out to avoid any fights,” she said, laughing a little at the end.

“Sounds great, Kono. I’m sure the wedding will be prefect.”

“Of course it will be prefect, have you not seen my groom?”  

“You have no right to make fun of me and Danny for being ‘too sweet’ now,” Steve joked.

“Sweet? _Ha!_ Not this jerk!” Danny spat out, making his presence known. He was freshly showered, his hair was still wet and was messily slicked back, and he was wearing a pair of boxers and one of Steve’s t-shirts. Even when Danny was mad at him, he couldn’t resist putting on Steve’s clothing.

Steve gave Danny another regretful smile but Danny ignored him, his eyes fierce, his lips still fixed with a scowl and Steve found himself missing Danny’s blissed-out, post-orgasm smile. Danny flipped him off before walking out the bedroom and down the stairs. _Oh god, he was seriously pissed._

“Alrighty then, see you two later, I’m not going to keep you long Steve, I’m sure you have _a lot_ of making up to do,” Kono laughed.

Steve laughed as well and said, “You have no idea. Later, Kono.”

Kono hung up, leaving Steve alone with Danny again. He placed the phone back down on the nightstand and walked out the bedroom, looking for Danny. He heard cups clinking together and the low grumble of Danny’s voice as he approached the kitchen. A cupboard was slammed shut when he entered, Danny ignored him, busying himself with filling up two mugs with coffee. Steve cautiously walked over to him, his hand lightly resting on the blond’s shoulder. Steve could already see the faint finger-shaped bruises already forming on Danny’s neck. Danny grumbled and shook his hand off, he kept his gaze lowered on the mugs.

“Danno,” Steve soothed.

“Not talking,” he replied.

“You just did,” Steve retorted.

“Go away, Steven,” he growled, grabbing his mug and sliding the other one over to Steve.

“We’re going to meet up with the team for lunch today at _Side Street,_ ” Steve informed, walking over to the fridge to get a stick of butter.

“Okay.”

Steve purposely made sure he was in Danny’s eyesight when he made his – as Danny called it, _ungodly_ – mixture of coffee and butter. “Kono said wedding planning is going good.”

Danny’s scowl deepened, “Okay.” He took a long sip of his coffee, his face softening as the bitter flavour invaded his taste buds.

“Will you stop behaving like that? What do I have to do to make it up to you?” Steve asked.

Danny huffed, looking up at the ceiling like it held all the answers to the world’s mysteries. “For starters, I’m driving today.”

“Okay, sure. God, come here please baby, you’re breakin’ my heart,” Steve murmured.

Danny walked over by Steve and they embraced warmly, Steve pulling Danny flush against his chest, his face buried in Danny’s hair, Danny’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Steve then titled his head up, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He pressed kisses along Danny’s jaw, he squirmed and pushed Steve away slightly.

“This doesn't mean I have forgiven you,” Danny poked his finger on Steve's chest.

“I'll make it up to you, sweetheart,” Steve offered.

“Oh babe, I'm sure you will,” Danny purred playfully, giving Steve's hip a short squeeze.

Danny was not forgiving Steve without a little payback, he had the biggest trick up this sleeve and he was not afraid to use it.

///

Steve pouted the entire drive to  _Side Street._ Okay, Danny wanted to drive? Cool. But Danny insisted he also controlled the radio, slapping away Steve's hand anytime he went to change the station, yelling  _‘This is Bon Jovi, Steven! Don't disrespect them!’_ Steve never really understood Danny's undying love for that band, it probably had something to do with New Jersey. The drive also made Steve contemplate whether he should buy a gag for Danny or not, he came to the conclusion that  _yes,_ he was going to buy a gag, and he was ordering it as soon as they were back home.

“Kono said wedding planning was going good?” Danny asked, they were about five minutes away from their destination.

“Yeah, she said today's lunch will be a break for them,” Steve answered. He looked over at Danny, seeing the sun shining over his face, giving his hair a golden glow. Danny had on a pair of sunglasses but Steve was sure that his eyes would be sparking, all bright and blue.

Danny snorted, his lips turning up in a smile, the tension from earlier was gone, and Steve felt a bit safer. But still, he needed to know.

“Are you still mad at me?” Steve asked, his hand resting lightly on Danny's thigh.

“’M not mad, not anymore, ‘m more upset... Kono could've left a voicemail,” he said, pulling up in the parking lot.

“Am I still in trouble?” Steve mumbled.

“Babe,” Danny laughed as he parked the car, cutting off the engine, and unbuckling himself, “you're in trouble,  _right now._ I suggest you watch your back.” Danny reached over to the backseat for his jacket. It was sunny out, but it wasn't the scorching heat that was the usual day to day weather.

“Baby, you already look like a doll, you don't need the jacket,” Steve murmured sweetly.

“You're so cute, babe. You're not getting let off the hook, nice attempt though,” Danny hummed, leaving behind the jacket and his sunglasses as he got out of the car and Steve followed suit.

“It was worth a try,” Steve mumbled.

Danny walked over to Steve, pushing himself up on his toes to place a short kiss on his lips, smiling brightly at the taller man. Steve tangled his fingers with Danny's as he pulled both of them inside the restaurant.

“Well, look who decided to show up!” A voice called in a teasing manner.

Kono stood up, waving at them to the table the team was stationed at, with a wide grin on her face.

“Hey!” Danny called back.

He untangled his hand from Steve’s when they arrived at the table, Kono walking over to them and giving them both a hug. They worked their way around the table, giving Chin, Adam, and Lou’s wife, Renee hugs, they even got a hug from Lou. After all the greeting everyone sat down, Steve and Danny sat down by one end of the table, which was perfect for Danny to get away with what he planned.

“So, other than _police work,_ what’s everyone been up to lately? I know our dear boss and Danny here were up to _a lot_ just this morning,” she jeered.

“Oh bite me, Kalakaua, you’re just jealous because Steve and I are—”

“Dear god, please spare us the details,” Lou groaned, cutting Danny off.

“Adam and I have been busy with wedding planning, that’s basically it,” Kono said. “But it’s going fun, right Adam?” She smiled.

“Haha, I’m having the time of my life,” Adam smiled.

Danny laughed, “Don’t worry buddy, the wedding’s almost here, it will all be over soon.”

“Well, Renee and I are fine, but I gotta say, dealing with a teenager is quite stressful,” Lou said. “Williams, I’m wishing you all the best once Grace becomes a teenager, it’s like they’re a different person every day!” Lou groaned.

“Oh dear, you’re being melodramatic,” Renee rolled her eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Danny grinned. “Oh! I’m going to Las Vegas next week with Grace’s cheer team,” Danny’s voice was filled with pride.

“Wish I could’ve come with,” Steve grumbled under his breath.

“Aww, babe, next time,” Danny murmured, hand squeezing Steve’s arm.

“Now is not the time to be sappy, the food’s here!” Chin cheered.

As everyone shared around the food, Danny shifted his hand so it was planted on his thigh, for now anyway.

While everyone joked and laughed as they enjoyed their food, which was amazing, not a single pineapple in sight which made it all the better, he had to put his plan into place. His hand that was on his thigh slowly slid across so that it was resting lightly on Steve’s. The taller man tensed as soon as Danny’s fingers curled and grasped his thigh tightly. His fingers danced further up, lightly brushing over Steve’s crotch through his jeans (Danny had begged Steve not to wear his stupid cargo pants, giving Steve his devastatingly tragic puppy dog eyes and saying _‘pretty please Steve? You said you’ll make it up to me.’_ )

“Danny,” Steve hissed.

“I told you to watch your back, babe,” Danny smirked as he palmed Steve through his jeans.

Steve swallowed thickly as Danny continued to palm his already half-hard dick. He moaned quietly under his breath, thighs tensing and then relaxing with every touch of Danny’s hand. _Asshole,_ he thought. Never again would he ever interrupt their usual routine if this was what Danny had planned for payback.

“Hey Steve, you okay there man? You don’t look so good,” Lou commented.

“I’m f-fine,” he choked out, giving a sideway glace at Danny.

Danny leaned in close to his ear, lips grazing his ear lobe. “Payback’s a bitch…” He murmured lowly, nipping gently at Steve’s neck.

“Hey! Keep it PG over there,” Chin scolded.

Steve bit down harshly on his lower lip when Danny applied more pressure. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he cursed to himself.

“McGarrett, you sure you’re okay?” Lou queried.

“Fine, just need some air,” Steve said. “Excuse me,” he added, standing up from his seat.  

Steve retreated as fast as possible, Danny’s eyes followed him as he swiftly made his way from in between tables. A burning feeling in the pit of his stomach told him to follow Steve or else. So with the lame excuse of _‘I should go check on him,’_ Danny also excused himself from the table and walked away in search of Steve. Little did he know that Steve was waiting for him just around the corner.      

///

The store room at the back of the restaurant was their best bet for not getting caught. The bathroom was a big no-no considering how crowded the place was. And it would be completely rude of them to excuse themselves from lunch. Steve had been waiting around the corner to the store room, he overheard a waitress saying that it was closed for cleaning but luckily for Steve, the cleaner was on an hour lunch break. So they had plenty of time and Steve wasn’t going to waste a single minute. He grabbed Danny by his shirt and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind them. He pinned Danny to the door, his lips roughly came crashing down onto Danny’s, his hands hiking up Danny’s shirt. Danny moaned and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pushing himself up on his toes to lessen the height difference. The kiss changed angles, noses bumping, teeth clashing and tongues explored as Steve roughly pushed apart Danny’s legs with his own, grounding his hips against Danny’s. His boyfriend choked out a groan, grinding his hips in return, gasping softly when he left Steve nipped his bottom lip.

“What did you think you were doing out there?” Steve growled, trailing biting kisses down Danny’s jaw.

“I— _ah—_ told you that you’re still in trouble,” Danny hissed.

“And _that_ was your perfect idea for payback?” Steve asked.

Danny smirked, toying with the short hair at the back of Steve’s neck, “Yeah.”

Danny keened in pleasure as Steve’s teeth bit down onto his neck, leaving a very noticeable bruising mark. Steve flicked the lock on the door before bringing his hands back to Danny’s hips, squeezing gently, his thumbs brushing over his muscles. Danny slid down onto his knees and fumbled with Steve’s belt buckle, yanking off the leather and letting it fall onto the floor, the button and zipper followed suit and Danny was pushing down Steve’s pants, making them bunch around his knees. He looked up at Steve, eyes darkened with lust, lips curved around a silent _please_ and Steve nodded, treading his hands in Danny’s hair as he pulled down Steve’s boxers.

“I should let you choke on my cock for what you did earlier,” Steve grunted.

“Mmm, _yeah_ you should,” Danny agreed, he shifted his gaze down, wrapping his hand around the base. “Pull my hair,” he pleaded before wrapping his lips around the head, teasing the slit with his tongue.

The moan he elicited was close to a whine when Steve grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and _pulled,_ the sweet burn traveling down to the nape of his neck. Danny’s eyes fluttered close as began taking in more of Steve, his tongue pressing against the vein on the underside of Steve’s cock.

“Danny,” Steve moaned, voice sounding smooth like silk and Danny moved his hands to behind his back, a non-verbal cue to Steve, telling him that Danny wanted him to fuck his mouth.

“Gonna fuck your mouth so raw, you won’t talk for a _week,_ ” Steve growled and Danny whined around his cock, and relaxed his jaw.

Thrusting slowly at first, Steve pushed himself in and out of Danny’s spit-slicked lips, keeping a firm hold of his hair. Steve began picking up his pace when Danny was humming happily around him, the vibrations going straight up his spine, making the taller man shiver. He shoved his dick to the back of Danny’s throat, cutting off his air supply and Danny moaned loudly around him, Steve could see the spit dribbling down his chin as he held himself there for a few more seconds, watching as Danny’s face began to redden slightly.

“God, baby, such a perfect fuckin’ mouth, _perfect,_ ” Steve praised and Danny blushed despite himself. “You look so _pretty_ with my dick stuffed in your mouth, like it was meant to be there.”

When Danny started squirming, Steve pulled himself out of Danny’s mouth, smirking when the blond started gulping in large amounts of air. He trailed the tip of his cock along Danny’s swollen bottom lip, smearing it with precome, pulling his hair again as Steve pushed his dick back into Danny’s hot, wet, waiting mouth. He was thrusting at his earnest now, in, out, making Danny gag and moan, forcing more spit to leak out from his mouth, it was messy and hot in all the right ways and Steve swore he had never been this turned on in his life, drawing out every single pleasured noise Steve could make. Steve moved one of his hands from Danny’s hair to his cheek, feeling the hot slide of his dick in Danny’s mouth. He felt himself grew close, with one final thrust, he pulled out, his cock leaving his boyfriend’s mouth with a small _pop_ , and squeezed the base of his cock tightly. Danny pouted, looking up at Steve through his lashes.

“Why’d you stop?” Danny rasped out, a slight tinge of disappointment in his voice.

“Shh,” Steve hummed, “Stand up.” Steve grabbed Danny by his shoulders and hoisted him up, legs shaking as he felt his dick press uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans.

“Steve,” he gasped, throwing his head back against the door, “ _please._ ”

Steve palmed Danny through his jeans, making him whimper, his legs trembling at the touch. A grin flashed on Steve’s face as he began working on taking off Danny’s pants, popping the button and pulling the zipper down in a haste. To Steve’s surprise, Danny wasn’t wearing on any underwear, a small breath brushed past his lips, his forehead falling against Danny’s.

“Please tell me you brought some slick,” he murmured, dropping his head down to trail kisses along Danny’s neck and biting his collarbone.

“Y-Yeah, left pocket,” Danny replied, a small whine leaving his mouth when Steve pushed up his shirt and swiped his tongue over one of his perked nipples. “Babe, _fuck,_ again,” he begged.

Steve pushed a thigh between Danny’s legs, giving him something to rut against as he moved on to the other nipple, taking the bud between his teeth, biting down slightly on it, Danny’s voice got a pitch higher, chest rising and falling, a hushed, breathy _Steve_ fell from his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it hard. The fact that they were locked in a store room only heightened their pleasure, making them more riled up. Steve’s hands travelled down, reaching to Danny’s left pocket and pulled out a few packets of lube. _God,_ Steve was glad his Boy Scout ways rubbed off on Danny.

“Uggh, Steve, fuck me, fuck me so hard I’ll be walkin’ outta here stupid,” Danny all but demanded, his fingers curling over Steve clothed arm, digging into the fabric, his hips shaking off his jeans, letting them bunch up by his feet and then kicked them off.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, Steve had Danny’s legs wrapped around his waist, shoving him up against the door. Danny felt the air got knocked out of him, and he stared at Steve with wide eyes. Steve smirked, tearing open a packet of lube with his teeth and coating his fingers with the slick, one arm still strongly around Danny.

“Steve, just fuck me, please. I’m still slick from this morning,” he grunted.

“No,” Steve said.

He brought his hand down, running under Danny and pressed his fingers against Danny’s hole, which _yes,_ was still slick from this morning, but Steve wasn’t going to take any chances, plus, he loved it when Danny begged. He always looked so goddamn pretty when he begged, the flutter of his eyelashes, the slight pout of his lips, the twinkle in the blue of his eyes and soft, velvety tone of his voice – it always made Steve melt, made it so much harder for Steve to deny Danny what he wanted. The blond whimpered, letting his head lull against Steve’s shoulder as he eased two fingers inside of him, Steve’s teeth nipping Danny’s jaw, his eyes closing as he enjoyed all the small sounds emitting from Danny. He cried out when Steve drew his fingers back out, before thrusting them back in, curling them so the pads of his fingers were running right on his boyfriend’s sweet spot. Steve didn’t want Danny to be quiet, he wanted to hear every moan, whimper, mewl and cry that fell out of his mouth, he doesn’t care if they get caught, and Steve was too far gone to care.

“ _Oh,_ Steve!” Danny moaned, fingers clawing at Steve’s shirt, and mouthing at his neck teasingly.

Steve moaned and breathed in deeply, easing his fingers out of Danny and wiping them on his exposed skin. Danny scowled but Steve shot him the _do you want me to fuck you or not_ look, making Danny let out a small chuckle. Steve hooked Danny’s legs in the bent of his arms, pressing himself impossibly closer to the other man, there was no way Danny could’ve move at all, his arms tightly wrapped around Steve’s neck.

“It’s good to know that all that tax I had to pay for your Army training paid off,” Danny couldn’t help but remark, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips.

“Oh _shut up,_ sweetheart,” Steve growled, biting down on Danny’s collarbone. “Ready?” He murmured.

“Been waitin’ since morning for this,” Danny muttered. “ _C’mon_ , I ain’t gonna break, babe.”

His pleasured, loud moan echoed throughout the room when Steve slid his dick inside of him, bottoming out with a breathy grunt. He gazed at Danny, gasping softy as he saw the already _fucked-out_ look on his boyfriend’s face, his lips were cherry red and slightly parted as he panted.

“Steve,” he mewled, hands grabbing on the short strands of hair at the back of his head. “Move,” he whispered.

A soft _hnngg_ tumbled from Danny’s mouth as Steve started fucking up into him, hard and fast, sharp grunts spilling out of his mouth. Danny’s head hit the wall with the velocity of Steve’s thrusts, but he didn’t mind, Danny was smiling, moans falling from his lips. Danny’s heels was digging into Steve’s back, his fingers yanking on his shirt, holding on for dear life. He was making loud, keening noises at every thrust of Steve’s hips, his ass hitting the wall behind, more than likely bruises but he wanted it. Like he said, he wanted to be walking stupid after Steve was finished.

“St-eve!” Danny squealed out, biting down on his lip in embarrassment at the sound.

“God, baby, you feel so good, so perfect for me, my perfect boy,” Steve growled low in his throat. As strong as Steve was, he could only hold up Danny for so long. “Fuck, baby, gonna lay you down on the table, okay?”

Danny nodded, sucking in a breath as Steve moved them over the table, laying Danny down on it. In the process his cock slipped out and Danny made a displeased sound. Danny allowed his legs to fall open, putting on a show for Steve, and he was pretty sure he had never seen something so sensual in his life. Steve’s face was that of pure wonderment, lips parted and eyes locked with Danny’s, his brain short-circuiting.

“The things you do, sweetheart, should be illegal,” Steve uttered.

“Oh yeah?” Danny smirked, spreading his legs open a tad more. “Whatcha gonna do about it, _commander_?”

Steve stepped between Danny’s legs, hooking them back into the bent of his arms, he lined himself up to Danny’s hole and pushed back in with practised ease. Danny gasped loudly, back arching off the table, his heels were digging into Steve lower back again. He leaned down and captured Danny’s lips in a kiss, immediately taking control and fucking his tongue into the blond man’s mouth. He began thrusting at his earnest, in, out, melting Danny’s brain.

“Fuck— _ah_ —s’getting me in all the right places,” he wavered.

“ _Uh-huh,_ ” Steve whined, burying his face in the crook of Danny’s neck.   

“Harder, Steve, ‘m not gonna break,” Danny growled, his hands coming down to grip Steve’s shoulders.

Danny near screamed when Steve started pounding into him, hips slamming hard against him as the table creaked in protest.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck…_ oh!” He exclaimed, his hold on Steve’s shoulders becoming white-knuckled.

“Danny— _ngghh_ —not gonna last much longer,” Steve grunted.

“I don’t care babe, just fuck me, hard, like it’s the last time we’re ever— _ah_ —gonna fuck,” he choked out, his head falling back against the coolness of the table.  

“Like I’d ever stop fucking your pretty little ass,” Steve whispered, nipping at the sensitive skin on Danny’s neck.

“Oh _Jesus,_ Steve, please, please,” he babbled.

“What do you want, baby?” Steve asked.

“Fill me up please, make me yours,” he cried, voice broken and needy.

Tears were filling up his eyes from the pleasure, choked out sobs pouring out of his throat, his hands never moving from their hold on Steve’s shoulders. His blood was singing, the heat burning in the pit of his stomach, the tremble of his thighs signalling that he was nearing his end. Steve’s thrusts grew harder and harder, hitting Danny’s sweet spot dead-on with each thrust, drawing loud moans out of him. Danny was honestly surprised that someone hadn’t come to find them as yet, or that no one had heard them. Danny jutted his hips up, rutting his cock up against Steve’s stomach to relieve the strain on his aching cock.

“Oh Lord Jesus, yes,” he moaned. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Steve revelled in the small _yes_ that left Danny’s mouth, followed by his broken moans and whines. If anything, Steve could listen to Danny for hours, just moaning and struggling to find words as Steve fucked his brains out.  

“Fuck, Danny, I’m gonna—” Steve cut himself off with a muffled shout, thrusting himself deep into Danny as he came, filling him up and dropping his legs down in the process. He peppered kisses on Danny’s neck as he slowly pulled himself out.

“ _Steve,_ ” Danny whimpered, breathing heavily, a soft flush travelling from his cheeks down to his neck, disappearing under his shirt. “Touch me, please,” he begged.

“Since you asked so nicely, sweetheart,” Steve murmured thickly, wrapping his hand around Danny’s swollen dick, he gasped loudly at the touch, mewling when Steve swiped his thumb over his slit, smearing it with his sticky precome. He moaned softly when Steve began jacking him off, fast and tight, his hips jerking up ever so soft. A high pitched squeal that Danny would forever deny fell from his lips the minute Steve wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, his eyes rolling back and back arching. He came embarrassingly fast, shooting his load into Steve’s mouth, and Steve swallowed around him before pulling off, petting his thigh lightly.

Danny dropped his hands from Steve’s shoulders and laced his fingers with Steve’s, looking up at the taller man and smiled dreamily. He giggled as Steve continued to pet his thigh. He sighed contentedly, licking his lips and he locked gazes with Steve.

“Am I forgiven yet?” Steve asked.

“Hmmm,” Danny hummed, pushing himself up in a sitting position, cringing slightly of the feeling of Steve’s come cooling. “Your apology is noted, acceptance is pending,” he smirked.

“Danno,” Steve complained.

“I’ll tell you later, promise,” Danny smiled sweetly, arms wrapping around Steve’s neck, pulling him in closer and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Steve huffed but kissed back, wrapping an arm around Danny’s waist. “Y’know, we should head back before Kono comes searching for us,” Steve muttered against Danny’s lips.

“Ten bucks says that no one knew what we did,” Danny mused.

“Ten bucks says that someone knows,” Steve rebuked.

“Deal,” Danny said.

Danny shifted off the table, bending down to grab his discarded jeans from the floor, yelping as Steve slapped him on the ass.

“Still tender, sweetheart?” Steve crooned.

“Oh, shut up,” Danny bit back.

“ _Well,_ you said you wanted to be walkin’ stupid,” he retorted, pulling up his jeans.

Danny followed suit, trying his best to tame his hair, making himself look presentable, as if he didn’t just got fucked.

“You look fine, baby,” Steve murmured, combing back Danny’s hair with his fingers. “You go first, yeah?”

“Asshole,” Danny muttered as he unlocked the door and walked out.

Steve followed behind Danny after a few seconds, trying his best not to laugh at how awkward Danny was walking. His hand came up to rest on the small of Danny’s back and Danny smiled brightly and leaned into the touch. When they approached the table, everyone looked at them with neutral expressions, still casually eating their lunch.

“Feeling better Steve?” Lou asked.

Kono snickered and clapped her hand over her mouth.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Steve answered as nonchalantly as possible, raising an eyebrow at Lou as they both sat down.

“Adam was telling us a really funny story,” Kono grinned mischievously.

“Oh?” Danny mumbled.

“It was more like charades, to be honest,” Chin interjected.

“Yeah, something along the lines of a detective and a Navy Seal are getting it on in a store room. You guys missed out on all the funny hand gestures,” Kono giggled.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Danny groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

“You heard us?” Steve questioned.

“Yeah, it’s a bit hard not to hear loud noises while you’re walking to the bathroom,” Adam replied.

Both Steve and Danny blushed bright red at Adam’s statement, fumbling over excuses and half-hearted apologies. In hindsight though, it was totally worth it, Danny finally got to continue from where they were interrupted this morning. Although, Steve _still_ had a lot of making up to do.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> hey its ya girl emily delivering fics that no one asked for lmao. but, like, please leave like kudos lol. its soo funny honestly, how i wrote so much, like for my english exam i struggled to find 450 words for a short story, oh well. also, follow me on [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
